


If Only.....

by RoseWineGoddess



Category: Loki-7281 - Roger Zelazny, Marvel 3490, Marvel 616, Marvel Cinematic Universe, The Avengers (Marvel Movies)
Genre: F/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-04-20
Updated: 2019-04-20
Packaged: 2020-01-20 15:17:45
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 665
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/18527704
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/RoseWineGoddess/pseuds/RoseWineGoddess
Summary: The start of what I hope will be a novel-length Loki story.Loki Odinson the overlooked brother of Thor is going to tell you his side of the story and you will learn why Loki's new mantra has become "If only......".





	If Only.....

/>" />

If Only

Mortals might think being a God is a thing that is easily done. I have heard their thoughts as they listen to whatever version of our exploits that their clan leader tells them. I have seen their looks of awed wonder turn to jealousy when in our presence. They tell themselves that they could do great things if only....if only I had the wisdom of Odin, if only I had the sight of Heimdall, if only I had the strength of Thor, if only I had the wit of Loki. 

Well, I suppose some form of envy is to be expected when you are so gifted but here is the thing, being a God does not mean that you will live an easy life of pleasure and ease for when the Gods make mistakes, and they do, no matter what the Allfater says, they make God like mistakes.

I think these thoughts as I, Loki Odinson, am about to be bound into punishment for a crime I never committed. I will enter into this bondage freely and of my own will to save a member of my family who, though dear to me, has caused me much heartache and grief.

I look to my mother Frigga as she smiles her sweet, gentle smile at me. She has always looked at me in her own soft and wistful way that tugs at my heart even now. She is a source of constant comfort.

I look at my father, Odin the Allfather, and he does not smile. His face is stern and his mouth is set into grim line but I see the pride in his eyes. It is this look of pride, so usually reserved for my elder brother, that keeps my feet on the path that is set before me now.

I am relieved at the moment not to have to look at my brother, although I do wonder how he is handling his part in all of this. I hoped he was handling things badly and I am not sorry for that. I wish that I had the ability to pick up his big, stupid hammer and beat him over his big, stupid head with it. He is the cause for all the trouble I find myself in. I will admit it is a reverse on the situation he so usually finds himself in and the irony of that is not lost on me.

 

My mind wanders back to all the times I heard mortals say or think if only as I scoffed at them for their frivolousness and now I find myself thinking if only as if I too were mortal and I could fix my situation with some Godly ability. 

My problem would only be solved with fewer Gods, not more. One part of my mind is still in the past reliving the events that have brought me here and the other half is narrowed in on the small details of what is going on around me. I watch my mother as she caresses the ribbons of colored silk she holds in her hands and Odin as he adjusts his spear, Gungnir.

The noise of the crowd that has filled Odin’s throne room dies down to a whispered hush all at once as if the palace has suddenly been sucked into the vacuum of space where no sound can be heard. Where moments before the air was filled with music, the rustlings of cloth brushing cloth, giggles, coughs, and all the other noise associated with a large gathering of people now there is only silence. In this unnatural quiet, I hear the click of heeled shoes against golden floor tile and then even that is gone as she begins to step upon the thick red aisle runner that ends at the steps to Odin’s throne. Loki, the trickster God, has no trick left to get him out of the chains he will soon be forced to wear. If only......


End file.
